


It's Cold (Warm Me Up)

by i_own_your_wifi



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_own_your_wifi/pseuds/i_own_your_wifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold and Sarah has an idea of how to warm up</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold (Warm Me Up)

Beth’s hands are shaking as she tries to get the door unlocked. It’s so cold out Beth can practically see her breath when she not breathing.

“Just get the door unlocked will ya? It’s bloody freezing out here.” Sarah says.

Beth turns around, planning on making a sarcastic comment, but all thoughts leave her head at Sarah’s closeness. Beth tries to maintain eye-contact but fails, glancing down at Sarah’s lips. Fuck she mentally curses herself. She puts her hands on Sarah’s neck, knowing her hands are freezing.

“Oi! Your hands are freezing!” Sarah yells.

“I know that’s why I can’t get the door unlocked.” Beth says.

Beth turns and fumbles with the door some more. She can feel Sarah’s breath on her neck and she almost drops the keys. She turns around again and looks at Sarah. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips and Sarah’s does the same. Sarah glances from Beth’s eyes to her lips and back, silently asking permission. Beth doesn’t trust herself to speak or move, so she glances down at Sarah’s lips, hoping the punk understands. She does thankfully. She presses their lips together and Beth’s knees give out. Sarah catches her before she can fall, smiling before kissing her again. Beth puts her hands around Sarah’s neck and wills herself to have solid footing.

Sarah pulls back all too soon. “Your nose is bloody freezing Beth!”

“Cause its bloody cold!” Beth snaps.

Sarah snorts, “Did you just say bloody? Like you’re copying me or something?”

“Shut up.” Beth says.

Beth finally gets the door unlocked and both girls rush to get out of the cold. Beth takes off her boots and jacket and puts the keys in the box. When she turns around Sarah is behind her again.

“Think we could continue where we left off?” Sarah asks.

Beth nods. Sarah kisses her again and Beth thinks she tastes like whiskey, even though they didn’t drink that night. Sarah pulls back, complaining about Beth being cold and Beth buries her face in Sarah’s neck.

“Oi! You’re bloody cold get off me!” Sarah says.

Beth smiles. There’s no way she’s moving. Sarah puts her hands under Beth’s shirt. Beth gasps and jumps back. Sarah smirks at her.

“Your hands are fucking cold!” Beth yells.

“Yeah well so is your face.” Sarah says.

Beth jumps at her, putting her cold hands under Sarah’s shirt and her nose against Sarah’s cheek. Sarah retaliates by doing the same, except instead of shirt it’s pants.

“Jesus Christ Sarah! Trying to fuck me before we’ve even had a first date?” Beth laughs.

“Maybe. Are you opposed?” Sarah smirks.

“I don’t want your cold hands anywhere near me right now.” Beth says.

“Really?” Sarah asks.

“Really.” Beth says.

Sarah kisses Beth without warning and Beth’s knees give out. Again. Sarah smirks as she catches Beth. Again.

“Are you sure?” Sarah asks.

“Shut up.” Beth says.

“Make me.” Sarah smirks.

“Sarah. First date thing. Remember?” Beth says.

“No I don’t. Maybe it doesn’t exist.” Sarah says.

“Sarah.” Beth says.

That was not the last time Beth said that tonight.


End file.
